Silas Kicka
Early Life Born into the Kicka family as Silas Kicka, the 3rd son of the Emperor-primarch and eventual God Emperor Aeaolen Kicka. Silas is the 3rd and youngest child. Born on Byss unlike Hadrian who was born on Bastion and Tyrus who was born on Hypori, the resting place of the Imperial Throne. Silas was born on Byss when Aeaolen returned to the known Galaxy, many thought that Kira, Aeaolen's wife and the mother of the 3 sons was dead, killed by Aeaolen but Kira was brought to Byss by Aeaolen for safe keeping and raising their 3rd child, Silas. Silas was born on Byss and from the day he was born his father knew that he was destined to be different then both of his brothers, Silas was diversely more independent than both his brothers when they were growing up. Silas attended the Imperial Academy on Byss as a Cadet in the officer program. Silas showed an adept tactical mind, common of a Kicka but an even rarer ability to pilot, making him unlike his brothers who lacked superior piloting skill. Silas was immediately taken under the wing of Wing Commander Fenix, a personal friend of the current Emperor Hadrian. Hadrian and Tyrus who knew of their brothers prowess immediately had him promoted to Lieutenant in the Imperial Navy, where he was placed in command of the 11th Byss Defense Squadron, part of the small defense force of Byss. Silas grew up rather quick, he attended the Academy until he was 21, and from there he believed he would be destined to a fate much of his brothers, either the heir of the throne or possibly Executor. Those dreams came to a fatal end when Tyrus reclaimed the mantle of Regent of the Empire and Hadrian chose Roan Hask, a brilliant Imperial Inquisitor to fill the spot of Executor. Silas was in no way offended and his brothers often asked him of that, he would always simply respond with the answer. "Your choices, I respect them." His brothers and him got along rather well, they rarely fought and always stuck up for each other. Silas soon rose to the position of Wing Commander and took over command of the 91st Imperial Interceptor Wing, which was stationed exclusively on Byss as the official Imperial Navy Starfighter wing on the planet. Silas still maintained his position as Squadron Leader of the 11th Byss Defense Squadron, he piloted the Aquila a Predator-class fighter, which soon would become one of the most known and decorated fighters in the galaxy. His combat record before his leave was nearly impeccable, he had scored 56 kills solo and 104 assisted, a total of 160 kills. Which was enough for him to be declared an Imperial Ace, and he was declared so by his father on Byss at the Imperial Academy, it was there that Silas informed the entire Imperium of his decision. There is an account of what happened that day, and this is the only reliable account that has been found to date. "Silas rose to the center of the stage, granted the Imperial Medal of honor, as the God Emperor presented him the award he deeply bowed, obviously wanting to show respect not only to the God Emperor but to his father. We applauded when he had finished bowing and we rose to our feet. He turned to us and looked around, letting out the infamous Kicka smile he started off. He spoke boldly but soft. At the end of his speech he turned to his father and nodded and turned to us, announcing his resignation and his leaving of the Kicka Empire, that is the last we heard of him. Rogue Silas was never seen within an Imperial uniform again, he turned his back on his family and his government. Silas chose to forge his own dynasty, one of a pirate and a criminal. Silas soon started running with local pirate factions on Had Abaddon, Corellia and some out of Nar Shadda, that is where he came into contact with the Black Suns, an organization fledgling for new members and he saw the opportunity, he was joined into the Black Suns as a wetboy, the lowest rank that you can go. Upon entering the black suns he painted Aquila black and put a black suns logo on the rear, he is now a member of the Black Suns. Silas roamed the Galaxy doing odd jobs for the Black Suns and eventually made it all the way up to the rank of Vigo, due to his..."unnatural" influence and way to keep people from standing in his way. The Dark Underlady was eventually killed and Silas was the only remaining Vigo that did no perish with the Dark Underlady, he took over the helm as Dark Overlord. New Imperial service Though he was sometimes considered disgraced from the Empire and the Kicka family line, the knew deep down inside that he wished to return he could gladly do so on the whim. The Emperor's regent, Ziliyia Sillistia was found to have disappeared and in the wake of the incident Hadrian, Silas's brother sent out agents to find Silas and they eventually did, they found Silas and brought him for an audience with the Emperor, what happen behind the closed doors of the palace no one will truly know, many assume that Silas admitted his mistakes and joined his brother, others have said he was tortured and was forced to serve his brother. There are numerous conspiracies as to what actually happen. With the meeting ending, he was promoted to Lord Marshal of the Empire and title similar to War General. He was given command of Task Force Wraith and given command of the Prefect, one of the first Executor II-class Super Star Destroyers off the Yaga Minor production line. The next task that Silas undertook on his own was the creation of the Inquisitorious. Silas ventured to the organizations former home planet of Had Abbaddon and setup shop. Sources *1 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php? *1 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?showtopic=13628&st=0&#entry4670071 Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Inquisition/Inquisitorious